User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 3
Day three: I am Joy boy. Commander of the ship Hermes and its crew. It is the fastest ship of our kingdom. I have sailed many times with her. As the son of the General of the main military force of Atlantis i was supposed to take command of the army and our forces after my fathers death. I believe i would have even taken this possition had it not been for the young prince Lancelot. When he was 16 he requested king Damocles to let him see the world. Reluctantly the king agreed but only if i promise to stay by his side for the entire journey. Soon we set out. Looking back at that day it was probably what caused our downfall. I was 25 years old. Trained by the best. I was even offered one of the kings fruits. I believe it would have given me the ability to control ice. I refused. My father General Leonidas the gratest warior of our people the great general who was blessed or cursed by an ability. It is hard to describe this ability. He was able tu turn into a creature not familiar to us. It had great wings and scales all over its body. His body was entirely black and on his head two horns were coming out . No sword or cannoball could penetrate his skin. He could breath fire. I once described his apearance to a see merchant and he called the beast a DRAGON i believe. We were isolated and a peacefull nation but here i am mentioning armies and generals. Well i said it before that we had many scholars from whom we recieved information about the outside wolrd. We also would send out a ship every now and then so we could see what the potential threat to our nations is. Our king wanted peac but was no fool. He knew that the world posed a danger to us. We were always prepared. The soldiers that joined our armies were exeptionaly trained and had great mastery of theior own abilities given to them by the cursed fruit. I always looked up to my father. He would always say how the fruit is a gift. How it keeps us safe. Yet i had to wonder. If it is such a gift why is it only confined to our Island. And the see ? It refuses those of us who would allow themselves the plesure of the abilities of the fruit. No if I were to acompany the princ it would be without any curse. Without any weekneas. The journey took us about a month before we reached an Island to which we were pointed by the scholars of Ohara. I have never seen anything like it. It was my first time on sea and away from home. I never could in my dreams imagine something like what i sa that day. An island completly white. With three peeks in the center of the Island. I was fascinated. I couldnt stop looking at its magnificence. But i was foolish. I let my experince blind me to my duties. The princ a young boy of 16 first time in the world (like i was) wanted to see everything. He started runnig around talking to people. Looking and observing and learning. I told the crew to stock up on supplies while me and the prince go into town. The people didnt notice us that much which was strange because we stood out. The people we talked to informed us that the Island is infact a kingdom much like our own named Drum. The prince had an idea. He thought that if this was a kingdom we should form an alinace a treaty with them. At that time i supported the prince. I was overwhelmed by the world and the possibility of more trips and to be able to see more intrigued me. We talked to the locals. Stayed one night in the village. I couldnt sleep. A grown 25 year old man was acting like a small child because of an adventure. The next day me the prince and some of my men traveled to the castle of the king. I have seen only one king in my life. Damoclees the IX. He was kind, carring and wise. Unlike the ruler of Drum. He was called Malthaus. A name i will never forgett. He was a pumpous stupid obsese old man who only wanted welth and power . The prince introduced himself but he woudnt hear us. He order the prince to be thrown out of the castle. Before i could act his subbordinate atacked me knocing me away from him. Than one of malthauses soldiers grabed Lancelot by the arm but i dont think he expected what would happen. Lancelots arm stretched. The king was in shock, everyone was. I stood up took the prince and ran away. Before they could pull themselve toogether we were already out of the castle runnig towards our ship. We escaped. Barely... Category:Blog posts